ღMuy feliz San Calentín mi amor!ღ
by Kaoly
Summary: UA.Darien debe compensar a Serena por dejarla sóla por más de un mes y no haber estado con ella en San valentín... logrará reconciliarse con ella? ó más bien el será el sorprendido?podrá fortalecerse el amor con la distancia? Serena osada y seductora?
1. Chapter 1

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: ¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**X**

§ • § • **MUY FELIZ "SAN CALENTIN" ¡¡MI AMOR!! **• § • §

**S&D**

**X**

_**-**_

_**§ § Ay mi piel... que no haría yo por ti,  
por tenerte un segundo,  
alejados del mundo... cerquita de mi.**_

_**-**_

Bajo el cielo cargado de estrellas que resaltaban la belleza de una luna creciente, se encontraban dos enamorados, discutiendo en un jardín con numerosos rosales blancos. Ella, la hermosa y curvilínea Serena Winston vestía un corto vestido blanco de tiritas con escote V ajustado hasta la cintura, bajo el busto el vestido tenía una serie de bordados en color rojo que le daban un aire coqueto... que hacía perfecta combinación con sus tentadores labios color carmín. Darien Shields, seductor por naturaleza, vestía un impecable traje sastre negro de cuello mao, que resaltaba su sedoso pelo azabache y sus cautivadores ojos azules.

-**¡Tu papá me tiene bronca! ¡no le gusto como tu novia, eso es! Si me tuviera un poquito de consideración no te habría mandado a resolver sus negocios a Nueva York** -acusó indignada la hermosa rubia, mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de sus pechos, resaltando de manera inconsciente ciertos atributos que atormentaban a su novio.

-**Que no amor, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría tener algo en tu contra? Si eres DIVINA. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se te quite el enfado? -**preguntó Darien esperanzado por vigésima vez durante la noche.

-**No estoy enfada **-respondió Serena con una mirada de _"si lo estoy"_ mientras se alejaba de Darien y le daba la espalda.

-**Estoy sentida Darien que no es lo mismo, no fue 1 o 2 días… sino que fue más de un mes el que estuvimos separados, que por lo visto a ti no te afectó en lo más mínimo** -recriminó Serena herida y con la voz quebrada por la angustia, no terminó de hablar cuando Darien la tomó del brazo para ponerla frente a él y mirarla a los ojos. Al verla contempló acongojado lo que temía, su princesa estaba silenciosamente llorando... ¡por dios! cuánto odiaba verla llorando, nada en el mundo le desgarraba más el alma que ver esos ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, tomó una postura seria frente a ella y la miró fijamente...

_**-**_

_**Ay mi piel... como el río magdalena  
que se funde en la arena del mar,  
quiero fundirme yo en ti...**_

_**-**_

-**¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso! **-acusó herido- **si estando lejos de ti me sentí loco, perdido… AMOR, no hubo un día que no alucinara contigo, con tus exquisitos labios, tu dulce voz…tu sonrisa contagiosa. Serena, no sabes cuánto necesite tus ardientes caricias** -suspiró embelesado mirándola-. **¡Por favor Sere!** -suplicó con sus manos juntas en señal de plegaria- **Pido clemencia, sabes que no soporto cuando te enojas conmigo, anda que te cuesta… prometo compensarte. Ya amor, no seas rencorosa ¿por qué te cuesta tanto perdonarme?** -preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Serena nuevamente lo miró, mientras nuevamente sus ojos se cristalizaron, trató de responderle, pero no pudo... el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Al rato después logró articular palabra.

**-Te extrañe tanto amor** -respondió en un susurro, con la voz apenada. Volvió a abrir sus labios para hablar nuevamente, pero cuando hizo _"tan irresistible acto"_ según Darien, este la capturó fuertemente entre sus brazos, mientras devoró su boca en una delirante beso... que Serena respondió sedienta.

_**-**_

_**Hay amores... que se vuelven resistentes a los daños,  
como el vino que mejora con los años,  
así crece lo que siento yo por ti...**_

_**-**_

A los minutos después, Serena logró reponer su respiración, y con una sonrisa traviesa lo miró a los ojos.

-**Eres malo, ¿por qué me dijiste que volverías hasta la próxima semana… te gusta hacerme sufrir?**

**-¡Cómo se te ocurre mensa!** -contestó Darien indignado, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡¡**JA!! Ahora me ofendes, ¡menudo novio el que me gasto! Primero me abandona y luego me insulta. ¡¡No hay derecho!! -**recriminó la rubia con fingido enojo.

Darien tomó un poco de aire y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-**¡Qué terca eres por dios!, hoy andas totalmente sensible. Amor si te dije que volvería en dos semanas más, fue porque así estaba planificado, pero como YO no soportaba estar lejos de TI, Aceleré todo y por las noches adelanté el trabajo, de ese modo maté dos pájaros de un tiro.**

Serena arqueo una ceja curiosa.

-**¿Cómo así?** -se aventuró a preguntar la rubia buscando la mirada de su novio que aún la mantenía fuertemente abrazada.

-**1º terminé los estados de costos y la revisión general de los balances, entre otras cosas, antes de lo planeado y, 2º y más importante, al trabajar todo el día mantuve mi cabeza ocupada en otra cosa que no fueras tú. Me estaba volviendo loco de pensar en ti y no tenerte cerca, yo no sé cómo no morí de hipotermia de tanta ducha fría que me di de sólo pensar en ti…**

**-¡¡Darien!!** -fue cortado por la voz, de su ahora, apenada novia-.** Habla bajo, alguien puede escucharte y lo último que quiero es que tus papás o lo míos se enteren de nuestras intimidades -**le señaló Serena en un susurro mirando el jardín de su casa donde se encontraba ella y Darien.

Ahí estaban solos, pero a sólo unos metros se encontraban los padres de ambos en una cena de bienvenida que celebraban por la llegada de Darien, luego de ausentarse por más de 1 mes a causa de los negocios de su familia.

- **¡¡ups!! Ves tú, pierdo la cabeza estando contigo** -la miró a los ojos divertido, le encantaba provocar ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-. **Serena estando contigo me olvido del mundo entero, no me importa el lugar o el momento, sólo me importas tú. Poder disfrutar cada segundo que la vida me regala a tu lado.**

**-Mi amor… -**fue lo único que Serena alcanzó a decir antes de ser nuevamente besada por Darien en un beso dulce, pero cargado de necesidad... de un ansía tan grande y que a cada segundo se tornaba más intensa, más tremenda, pero por sobre todo, un ansía y una necesidad que ambos compartían, un sentimiento posesivamente recíproco. Dulce.

- **umm… uhh.**

Sintieron ambos a alguien aclararse la garganta, rompieron el beso agitados por la falta de aire y molestos por la interrupción.

-**Chicos la cena esta servida, les grité anteriormente, pero no me escucharon. Ahora entiendo el por qué… no se demoren -**señaló Ikuko, con una mirada cómplice.

-**Ya vamos mamá… de verdad que no te escuchamos** -se defendió Serena mientras su madre le guiñaba un ojo y luego daba media vuelta para volver al interior de la casa. Ella y Darien en cambio intercambiaron miradas y a pesar de que trataron de contenerse no pudieron evitar reírse, no era la primera vez que les pasaba.

_**-**_

_**Hay amores, que se esperan al invierno y florecen,  
y en las noches del otoño reverdecen,  
tal como el amor que siento yo por ti.**_

_**-**_

-**Ya entremos, no quiero que tu padre se moleste porque le rapte a su nenita consentida. Y no me mires así, prometo compensarte por no haber estado contigo durante San Valentín hace un mes, no sabes la sorpresa que te tengo. Te compré un regalo hermoso, ya verás… lo mejor para mi princesa.**

Serena le sonrió maliciosa, lentamente se acercó a su oreja provocando sus más bajos instintos. Su oreja era su punto sensible, ella lo sabía... y se aprovechaba de ello.

-**Y yo mi amor apenas tenga oportunidad, te haré el amor lenta y salvajemente como a ti te gusta. Prometo retorcerte de placer bajo mis caricias hasta que supliques misericordia… palabra de novia reprimida por más de un mes -**confesó Serena con la voz cargada de pasión, mientras se separaba lentamente de Darien que permanecía inmóvil hasta que ella lo tomó del brazo para encaminarse a cenar "en familia".

Antes de entrar a la casa, él volvió a rodear su cintura con sus brazos y la miró dichoso a los ojos.

**-Sabes amor, ¿que es lo que más me gusta de tus promesas?** –la cuestionó Darien

**-El tono lascivo en el que te las hago -**respondió en un susurro su novia con tono victorioso.

**-Bueno aparte de eso -**admitió Darien, mientras le sonreía- **¡¡Es que siempre las cumples!!** -respondió aún más contento, junto a Serena que correspondía a sus risas.

_**-**_

_**Ay mi piel, no te olvides del mar,  
que en las noches me ha visto llorar,  
tantos recuerdos de ti.**_

_**-**_

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre risas y bromas por parte de los Winston y los Shields. Ambas familias se conocían desde años, pero sólo desde el momento en que la relación de sus hijos se tornó duradera y estable, optaron por conocerse entre ellos más íntimamente, congeniando de inmediato, para fortuna de Darien y Serena. Durante la cena Darien contó a grandes rasgos su desempeño en los negocios de su familia en Nueva York, además de los problemas que surgieron de improvisto en su estadía en aquella ciudad.

Samy el hermano menor de Serena, fue quien se encargó de romper la armonía del momento al preguntar al novio de su hermana, si se comportó _"debidamente"_ estando lejos y no sucumbió ante ninguna _"distracción"_ estando lejos, tal comentario como era de esperarse captó toda la atención de los presentes... en especial la de Kenji y Serena que lo miraron pacientemente esperando su respuesta.

-**Claro que no SAMY, jamás miraría a otra teniendo a mi lado al ángel más hermoso -**se defendió Darien haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras, ante la sólo un poco,_ "celosa"_ mirada de su novia.

- **Aahh, más te vale, porque a Sere le sobran pretendientes ¡de lo más atentos! Supieras cómo se desvivieron por ella para San Valentín e...-**Samy que estaba sentado al lado de Darien no alcanzó a decir más cuando Sere, sentada frente a ellos, le envió un puntapié por debajo de la mesa en advertencia.

Si había alguien más celoso que ella... ese era Darien. Y en vista del rumbo que iba tomando la conversación lo mejor era callar cuanto antes a su _"ubicado hermanito"._

**-¿Cómo así Serena? -**preguntó Mamoru Shields _"el considerado suegro"_ echándole más leña al fuego.

Serena pretendía volver a darle un puntapié a su hermano para que no hablara de más, pero en el camino su pie fue casualmente interceptado por Darien, él que instintivamente adivinó las intenciones de su novia.

-L**o que pasa es que para San Valentín a Serena le llegaron numerosos arreglos florales, chocolates hasta un tremendo oso panda recibió -**contestó Ikuko y luego continuó-: **de todos modos Serena no le hizo mucha gracia lo de las flores –**añadió, tratando de calmar el ambiente un tanto tenso que se había formado.

**-Por qué no te gustaron las flores cariño -**preguntó la señora Shields- **Darien me ha dicho que te encantan.**

-**Si me encantan las flores, pero no en grandes cantidades, mi casa parecía funeraria… de verdad espero no volver a pasar por semejante experiencia -**trató de safarse del agarre de su novio, pero este aún mantenía uno de sus pies sujeto.

**-Y quienes fueron los atentos que tuvieron tremendo detalles contigo mi amor -**habló por fin Darien, haciendo énfasis en el _"mi amor" _sosteniendo con más fuerza el tobillo de su novia, mientras esta lo miraba altiva.

-**Diamante Black y ese otro chico simpático… Seiya Kuo parece que es su nombre **–informó oportunamente Kenji antes de que Serena pudiese contestar.

La cena siguió como al principio entre risas y comentarios algo subidos de tono por parte de la señora Shields e Ikuko. Darien se mantuvo serio, sólo _"un poco"_ molesto, pero más tarde arreglaría cuentas con su novia… SU NOVIA, que el mundo entero se muera de envidia, pero ella ya tenía dueño y ese era él.

Ya se encargaría él de dejarlo en claro más adelante con ciertos babosos.

_**-**_

_**Ay mi piel, no te olvides del día.  
Que separó a tu vida…  
de la pobre vida, que me toco vivir.**_

_**-**_

Los padres de Darien se despidieron de la familia Winston, no sin antes comprometerlos a cenar en su casa. Darien por su parte se despidió de sus padres, ya que él se quedaría un momento más con Serena y luego se iría a su departamento.

-A**sí que el tarado de Black y el descarado de Kuo te siguen molestando, ¿no?**

**-Ya Darien no te sulfures, y no me mires así… ya sabes que si no me das motivos, como VOLVER A IRTE POR MAS DE UN MES, no pienso hacerles caso a ninguno de ellos.**

**-Así no me convences mucho -**advirtió Darien celoso-. **Además ya habíamos aclarado mi viaje de NEGOCIOS ¿no? Ya me encargare de aclararles a esos dos rastreros que tú eres ¡¡MÍA!! –**sentenció seguro mientras la besaba.

**-¿Y si yo quiero acercarme a ellos?, debes reconocer que Ante es de lo más amoroso y Seiya es supersimpático -**Serena volvió a picar a su novio.

-N**ica -**contestó molesto, dejándola confundida.

-**Cómo que nica Darien, ¿qué es eso?**

**-NI CAGANDO… sobre mi cadáver te acercas a esos dos tarados.**

**-Que celoso Darien -**rió la rubia.

**-Curioso que lo diga una posesiva sin remedio –**aclaró él divertido, contagiado por el humor de su novia

-**Ok me rindo -**concluyó Serena.

Al rato después Ikuko y Samy se despidieron de Kenji, Serena y Darien.

Al día siguiente Samy tendría una importante competencia de tenis en otra ciudad, Ikuko decidió acompañarlo y mañana a medio día Kenji la alcanzaría luego de solucionar unos pendientes en el trabajo. Darien finalmente se despidió de Kenji, y le prometió a Serena volver al rato, ya que había olvidado traerle su regalo. Al principio estaba reticente a volver, no le hacia mucha gracia venir a verla a medianoche con su papá en casa... mucho menos a escondidas, pero Serena fue tan insistente que no le quedo de otra.

_**-**_

_**Hay amores, que se vuelven resistentes a los daños,  
como el vino que mejora con los años,  
así crece lo que siento yo por ti…**_

_**-**_

A eso de las tres de la mañana Serena recibió un particular mensaje de texto.

"_Ya llegue amor, desactiva la alarma, estoy afuera ¿estas segura de que tu papá esta durmiendo?" _

_-_ **Jajaja, pobre Darien –**suspiró risueña.

Al rato, Serena bajó las escaleras, desactivó la alarma y le indicó a Darien que podía entrar. Este a pesar de los nervios le hizo caso y entró.

-**Serena si tu papá me encuentra contigo a estas horas y a escondidas ME MATA -**le advirtió en un susurro.

**-Ya no seas exagerado, que mi papá esta durmiendo profundamente… ven quiero enseñarte tu regalo, lo tengo en mi cuarto -**dijo inocente.

-**¿Y no pudiste bajarlo? –**Ironizó Darien, mientras Serena lo subía por las escaleras-. **Serena de verdad, si tu papá me encuentra en tu dormitorio ¡no me a creer lo del regalito! –**insistió Darien temeroso.

**-Ya Darien no te preocupes que mi papá esta durmiendo en la habitación que esta al otro extremo de la mía, recuerda además que todas las habitaciones poseen gran aislamiento acústico, para evitar los ruidos molestos de unas a otras. Además, ahí podremos hablar con mayor tranquilidad sin ser descubiertos y apenas intercambiemos los regalos te vas, ¡¡es lo mínimo que me debes!!**

Darien finalmente asintió resignado. Serena era imposible y tormentosamente arriesgada... para su desgracia. Al llegar al cuarto Darien se sentó en la cama de Serena y sacó de inmediato el regalo de su novia kamikaze.

-**Toma amor este es tu regalo -**extendió una pequeña cajita de terciopelo que Serena abrió al instante.

- **Un anillo… es precioso Darien, me encanta -**saltó a besarlo, y se sentó sobre sus piernas- **gracias amor, ¡¡esta líndisimo!!**

**-Ahh, pero no es cualquier anillo -**informó Darien, provocando que Serena dejara de besarlo y lo encarara divertida.

-**¿No? no me digas que este anillo concede deseos, es mágico o no mejor, tal vez sirva para ir al futuro o al pasado -**comentó Serena divertida.

- ¡**Ja! tan sarcástica siempre, ¿no amor? –**imitó él su tonito sarcástico**- pero no, este anillo hace algo mejor… es tu anillo de compromiso ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Ahora ella quedó inmóvil, siempre había soñado con casarse con él, pero jamás ni en sus más remotos sueños imaginó que él fuese a pedírselo ahora. Darien la miró preocupado, moría de nervios de que ella se negara a formalizar con él. Durante el tiempo que estuvo sin Serena pudo darse cuenta de que no quería volver a separarse jamás de ella, la distancia había sido una cruel y lenta agonía... que él no estaba dispuesto a volver a sufrir. La movió para que reaccionara, ya estaba impaciente por su respuesta.

-**Si acepto, acepto, acepto -**repitió Serena y por cada "acepto" volvía a besar, a su ahora futuro esposo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego del último beso se miraron dichosos el uno al otro.

-**Ya me estaba asustando, llegue a pensar que estabas maquinando la manera de decirme que no -**confesó Darien.

-**Cómo crees… lo único que deseo es ser tu esposa.**

**-Menos mal –**suspiró Darien embelesado mirando su hermoso rostro, perdiéndose en esa enormes orbes celeste que tanto amaba, luego bajo a sus labios y verlos hinchados de tantos besos, rojos y tentadores.

Lo hicieron refrenarse y con la poca voluntad que le estaba quedando, le dio un beso fugaz a Serena y la aparto de su lado.

**-Ya amor, dame mi regalo que ya tengo que irme. Si seguimos así, dudo que pueda contenerme…**

**-Buu -**bufó Serena mientras se alejaba de él y tomaba un pequeño sobre de papel y se lo entregaba a Darien.

**-Toma amor, este es mi regalo con todo el amor del mundo para ti -**Darien lo tomó desconcertado.

Ya estaba temiendo que se confirmaran sus sospechas apenas vio el sobre, muchas veces él y Serena habían tenido relaciones... él no se cuidaba, pero Serena le había perjurado que si.

Siempre soñó con el día en el que Serena tuviera un hijo suyo, pero ella aún era muy joven para ser madre. No quería que por su descuido ella dejara sus estudios profesionales de lado. No era justo.

_**-**_

_**Hay amores, que parece que se acaban y florecen  
y en las noches del otoño reverdecen...**_

_**-**_

Sostenía el sobre con manos temblorosas y se volvió a sentar en la cama, hasta que Serena impaciente y risueña lo instó a abrir finalmente el sobre. Lo hizo. Y quedo aún más desconcertado, al tiempo que ella maliciosamente se alejo de él.

- **Una boleta Serena… ¿Ese es mi regalo?**

**-No... No... No -**negó ella con su dedo índice- **mira bien la boleta amor ese es tu regalo y vaya que me salió caro.**

**-Serena no te han dicho que decir el precio es de mal gusto -**miró detalladamente la boleta y se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente el regalito no salió nada barato-. **Y dime amor para que quiero yo un **_**baby doll rojo**_** ese es más bien un regalo para ti… ¿Es que se te olvido comprarme regalo? -**acusó Darien.

Y al levantar la vista vio como la puritana bata rosa de su novia caía hasta al suelo, dejándola a ella en un sugestivo baby doll rojo que tiró por la borda la poca cordura que le quedaba. El sólo verla hizo endurecerlo de inmediato. El mes completo que estuvo sin ella se le vino a la mente haciendo estragos en su cuerpo que ahora dolía de necesidad... por ella.

- **Dime Darien si esto no califica como un regalo sólo para ti -**sonrió Serena victoriosa, al tiempo que recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de su novio.

- **Serena, ¿estas segura de que el aislamiento acústico es bueno?** - habló Darien jadeante con la voz ronca, notoriamente cargada de deseo.

- **Si amor, la acústica es magnifica lo he comprobado es más de una vez y te aseguro que del cuarto de mis padres no se escucha absolutamente nada -**se acercó a la puerta y miro nuevamente a su novio-. **Amor finalmente te vas... o vas a disfrutar de tu humilde regalo -**preguntó guiñándole el ojo y haciéndole un puchero...

_**-**_

_**Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti  
yo por ti, por ti.  
Como el amor que siento yo por ti. § §**_

_**-**_

Continuará...

* * *

Canción **"Hay amores" **de **Shakira.**

* * *

•**§ PAMELA §**•

**"Kaoly" **


	2. Chapter 2

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: ¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

• § • **MUY FELIZ "SAN CALENTIN" ¡¡MI AMOR!! **• § •

**S&D**

**X**

_-_

_§.-.§.-.§ __**Fuiste mía… sólo mía, mía... mía.**_

_**Cuando tu piel era fresca como la hierba mojada…**_

_**-**_

Darien le sonrió resignado, Serena siempre se las ingeniaba para doblegar su voluntad. Sinceramente a él no le importaba admitir su derrota frente a ella, pero tener el conocimiento de que su padre se encontraba al otro extremo de la casa… no lo animaba mucho. Sin embargo, verla así tan sensual coqueteándole lo encendió hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Sólo mirarla le hacia agua la boca ¿Qué importaba que Kenji lo matará después de disfrutar un momento con su deliciosa hija? Además, por pasar un momento junto a Serena… era capaz de todo. Todo.

**-Te he dicho lo mucho que te extrañé mi amor -**Darien se acercó lentamente a Serena como pantera al acecho. Cuando llegó a su lado la acorraló firmemente entre su duro y musculoso cuerpo y la puerta.

**-No lo suficiente -**le respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

**-Umm… entonces déjame demostrarte cuanto te extrañé hermosa -**al instante Darien bajo a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

Serena no tardó en suspirar complacida. Pero, ella no le iba ha dejar toda la acción a Darien. No cuando el deseo por él la consumía por completo.

Darien no dejó de besarla y lamerle el cuello sin ninguna consideración. Abusivamente.

_**-**_

_**Fuiste mía… sólo mía, mía… mía.**_

_**Cuando tu boca y tus ojos de juventud rebosaban…**_

_**-**_

Las manos de Serena al instante cobraron vida y comenzaron a atormentar el exquisitamente duro abdomen de Darien. Uy… cuánto extrañó esos tan bien formados abdominales. De, a poco, introdujo sus manos por debajo de la tela de la camisa. Necesitaba con urgencia acariciar esa caliente piel.

Pero él no era hombre de sucumbir tan luego, le gustaba hacerse rogar un rato y pese a los leves jadeos que emitió cuando Serena lo acarició tan ardientemente… no perdió el control de la situación. Con su lengua y boca no paró de atormentar el cuello de Serena, pero aún mantenía sus manos libres y, si Serena quería jugar a ganar… él no se quedaría atrás.

Con fuerza y pasión descendió ambas manos a la colita de su novia, la masajeó delicadamente disfrutando de la sensación de esa delicada piel. Acunó el trasero de Serena en sus manos y la incitó en forma pecaminosa a abrir sus piernas para él.

¡¡Dios!!... cuánto lo prendía acariciarla así de ese modo. Ella no tardó en captar el mensaje y con descarada agilidad envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Él siguió atormentándola y Serena no aguantó más. Dejó de acariciar su abdomen y con un hambre fiera tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Darien y lo besó. No podía pasar un momento más sin probar esa decadente boca. Deleitarse con el sabor de Darien en sus labios, sentir su ardiente lengua recorrer cada rincón de su boca, la volvía loca.

Al principio, cuando lo invitó a pasar a su habitación, tenía planeado castigarlo por dejarla sola. La idea era calentarlo y dejarlo sufriendo. Si, era mala con ganas. Su plan era desquitarse, pero después de que él, SU adorado Darien, la sorprendiera pidiéndole matrimonio… todas sus malas intenciones se esfumaron. Ahora lo único que quería era complacerlo hasta la locura. Tenía una serie de prácticas _"poco santas" _que quería experimentar con su ahora futuro esposo. Que bien sonaba. Su esposo. Suyo… para siempre.

_**-**_

_**Fuiste mía… sólo mía, mía… mía.**_

_**Cuando tus labios de niña… mis labios los estrenaban.**_

_**-**_

Concluyeron el beso al mismo tiempo. A la hora de amar ambos se sincronizaban en una exquisita sinfonía de amor. No era extraño. Se conocían íntimamente hace más de 2 años. Y desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor no habían parado de amarse cada vez que podían. Conocían sus puntos sensibles de memoria y ambos sabían interpretar cada uno de los gestos del otro a la hora de amar. No era de extrañar la sincronía que mantenían a la hora de tocarse, besarse… ni mucho menos a la hora de terminar juntos cuando llegaban al Orgasmo.

El que terminaba primero perdía y ambos siempre jugaban a ganador.

Lo más fascinante de todo era sentir que ese fuego abrasador que los consumía las primeras veces que estaban juntos, no había disminuido un ápice. Al contrario, cada vez el fuego de su pasión era mayor… más intenso.

Con cada día que pasaba se amaban más y más. ¿Era normal amar tanto? ninguno lo sabía. Y no pensaban perder el tiempo cuestionando su infinito amor, preferían ante todo disfrutarlo.

Darien no disimuló su ansiedad por acariciarla, por besarla.

Serena maliciosamente levantó su camisa, dejando al descubierto la piel de su abdomen donde los incipientes vellos de Darien marcaban el camino a la perdición mientras ella hábilmente se presionó lascivamente ahí, donde la piel de Darien estaba en inmediato contacto con el cálido centro de ella que ardía por su toque.

Él rompió el beso al instante para gemir roncamente a centímetros de la boca de Serena y ella disfrutó su desesperación, y se movió con mayor frenesí… la descarada no tenía pudores con él.

No dejo de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle coquetamente mientras se frotaba sin recatos sobre el abdomen de Darien.

Él se estaba volviendo loco de deseo por ella. Sentir sus muslos firmes alrededor de su abdomen… y su cálida intimidad presionarse impetuosamente en su abdomen bajo. Era delirante. Su abdomen estaba desnudo en donde ella se presionaba una y otra vez… y la muy sinvergüenza sólo llevaba una finísima tanga de encaje rojo.

Sip, Serena gozaba torturándolo.

Darien la miró inquisidoramente para hacerle saber sus pensamientos.

-**Gozas torturándome ¿no? **

Ella en respuesta sólo le sonrió ampliamente. Herido por su maldad subió sus manos desde el trasero de Serena hasta sus pechos, los acarició delicadamente por sobre la tela de encaje del baby doll y luego acunó cada uno en sus manos mientras la rubia se estremecía ante su toque, suspirando jadeante en su oído. Ofendida por la osadía de él no tuvo piedad al atormentar su punto más sensible… el lóbulo de su oreja.

Lo atormentó con su lengua lentamente en castigo por tocarla sin consideraciones.

_**-**_

_**Lo mejor de tu vida me lo he llevado yo.**_

_**¡¡Lo mejor de tu vida lo he disfrutado yo!!**_

_**-**_

Darien explotó… ya no podía más. Volvió a besarla con vehemencia y con sus manos comenzó a deshacer hábilmente el lazo que bajo los pechos de Serena sostenía el baby doll, pero ella al instante reaccionó ante las intenciones de su futuro esposo, rompió el beso y con rapidez se alejo de él y lo miró recriminatoriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-**Me parece que estoy en considerable desventaja -**acusó Serena mientras recorría con la mirada sus ropas.

En efecto, ella estaba ligeramente vestía con un baby doll fácil de quitar. En cambió él muy abusivo estaba completamente vestido de la cabeza a los pies. No era justo.

_**-**_

_**Tu experiencia primera…**_

_**El despertar de tu carne,**_

_**-**_

Darien redujo la distancia entre ellos, tomó la mano de ella y sin perder tiempo la puso en su chaqueta.

**-Pido perdón… soy un abusador. Lo admito. Ayúdame a desvestirme. Tú arriba y yo abajo.**

Serena de inmediato comenzó a desvestirlo de la cintura hacia arriba y mientras desabotonaba la camisa no pudo evitar hacer un comentario por sus últimas palabras.

–**Umm… admito que me encanta esa proposición –**confesó haciendo alusión al "_tú arriba y yo abajo". _

Darien lanzó a un lado sus pantalones y luego la miró arrogante.

**-Haz méritos y ya veremos.**

Serena tiró lejos la camisa de él y paso su mano a lo largo de todo su abdomen, bajó a su bóxer y no tardó en retirarlo. Cuando tuvo a Darien completamente desnudo, a su entera merced, lo miró descaradamente de pies a cabeza. Hizo una pausa y sin apartar su vista de la prometedora erección de él se aclaró la voz.

**-Prometo esmerarme –**le aseguró jadeante.

Darien la acerco a él, con su manos acarició tiernamente el trasero de Serena y luego presionó su cadera en su dura erección. Serena sin poder evitarlo suspiró pesadamente en su boca.

El sinvergüenza se seguía aprovechando… ok. La guerra estaba declarada y ella no pensaba tener misericordia con él.

**-Eh… no -**negó Serena con su dedo índice. El pretendía sacarle el baby doll, pero ella no se lo iba a permitir.

-**¿Qué? y por qué no… ahora soy yo el que se encuentra en considerable desventaja -**acusó Darien indignado.

Serena lo empujó sobre su cama y lo montó a horcajadas sonriendo victoriosa.

**-Lo siento, pero yo debo cumplir una promesa… y ya sabes que yo soy una mujer de palabra -**se defendió ella haciendo alusión a la promesa que le hizo antes de la cena.

-**Serena no creo que pueda contenerme mucho.**

-**Y quien quiere que te contengas mi amor –**lo incitó la rubia con total descaro.

_**-**_

_**Tu inocencia salvaje me la he bebido yo…**_

_**Me la he bebido yo.**_

_**-**_

Darien, poco a poco, fue sucumbiendo ante ella… su perdición. Serena desde un principio no tuvo compasión con él. Lentamente fue atormentándolo con su lacerante lengua y cada ardiente lametazo que le daba, lo incendiaba. Comenzó por el lóbulo de la oreja de él, de ahí fue descendiendo por su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su abdomen… él apretó fuertemente la colcha de la cama mientras ella siguió descendiendo hasta quedar frente a la parte de Darien que, reaccionaba de inmediato, a su gentil toque.

Darien la miró acusadoramente.

**-No te atrevas Serena –**advirtió.

**-¿O qué? –**desafió la aludida.

**-O no respondo.**

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, y tomó su endurecido miembro en sus manos, degustando esa agradable sensación de vulnerabilidad del rostro de él. Encontró su mirada y sin dejar de acariciarlo lo miró arrogante.

-**Uy… mira como tirito –** se burló ella acariciando su hinchado miembro sin la más mínima piedad.

Darien quiso responder, pero sólo un ronco gemido salió de su boca. Ok… así estaban las cosas. Esto definitivamente era la guerra y él jamás perdía en nada. Ya Serena las pagaría, por ahora… disfrutaría de su amable cortesía y se dejaría querer.

_**-**_

_**Fuiste mía… sólo mía, mía… mía.**_

_**Cuando cerrabas los ojos apenas yo me acercaba.**_

_**-**_

Darien no aguantó más.

**-¡Por favor Serena… para! **–suplicó jadeante con la voz desfigurada por el deseo.

Y su ruego sólo vino a empeorar las cosas, Serena no pudo resistirse, reemplazó sin piedad su delicada mano por su cariñosa boca y lamió lentamente todo el contorno de su endurecida punta.

Más tarde la pagaría caro. Conocía a Darien y semejante abuso no quedaría sin castigo. Y a él le encantaba vengarse. ¡¡Bah!!… por ahora no quería pensar en eso, sólo quería disfrutar el momento. Además ¿Cómo iba a negarle algo a la parte de Darien que rogaba por su toque, por su atención?

No era su culpa ser tan generosa ¿o sí?

_**-**_

_**Fuiste mía… sólo mía, mía… mía.**_

_**Cuando temblaban tus manos… tan sólo si yo las rozaba.**_

_**-**_

**-Te lo advertí tramposa –**le recriminó Darien al apartarse de ella con una voluntad admirable. La tomó firmemente de los hombros y la hizo arrodillarse en la cama, Serena iba a reclamar, pero sabía que ya había perdido. Él se lo advirtió, ella no lo escuchó… y además hizo trampa.

**-Umm… lo cortés no quita lo caliente ¿no? –**se burló Serena, al ver la rapidez con la que él le quitaba el sugerente Baby doll.

Darien la iba a corregir… el dicho no era así, pero desistió, después de todo la adaptación del dicho le quedaba perfecto.

Con Serena completamente desnuda sonrió victorioso. Como se le hacía agua la boca por probarla de la cabeza a los pies.

Si el dichoso impuesto al lujo se le aplicara a su futura esposa, ni todos los negocios de su padre lo salvarían de la banca rota. Serena era condenadamente hermosa… y para su total deleite.

_**-**_

_**Fuiste mía… sólo mía, mía… mía.**_

_**Cuando tu ayer no existía, pensabas sólo en mañana.**_

_**-**_

Estaba tremendamente excitado, pero ella hizo trampa. Y él no la dejaría sin castigo. Aplicó la misma tortura que ella utilizó con él. Besó fieramente sus labios y luego descendió lentamente por su cuerpo, lamió delicadamente su cuello mientras sus manos atormentaban, entre caricias, todo el cuerpo de ella. Por un momento dejo de lamer su cuello y la miró embelesado. Embargado por sus sentimientos se dedicó a admirarla… al instante se encontró extasiado por su belleza. Cielos… era tan preciosa SU Serena. La miró una vez más y prosiguió su tarea de tortura. Con total ansiedad descendió a uno de sus pechos, lo lamió hasta el cansancio. Pensó acariciar el otro con su mano, pero dado el estado de guerra en el que estaban, encontró un mejor uso para su ella. Sin la menor consideración bajo su mano al sur del cuerpo de Serena. Al instante ella se tensó. Con suma delicadeza separo sus tiernos pliegues y la acarició íntimamente. Estaba tan mojada… tan lista para él. Sólo para él.

_**-**_

_**¡¡Lo mejor de tu vida me lo he llevado yo!!**_

_**¡¡Lo mejor de tu vida lo he disfrutado yo!!**_

_**-**_

**-Ahhh… Darien no seas malo –**suspiró ella jadeante mientras se retorcía de placer bajo él.

–**Te lo advertí mi amor –**se defendió él al abandonar su hinchado pecho, y dirigirse al otro que demandaba su toque.

Darien no tuvo misericordia con ella, en ningún momento dejo de lamer su piel y acariciarla con delirante frenesí. Pero no podían culparlo, para él…

Serena era fascinante a la vista.

Deliciosa bajo su toque.

Y infinitamente exquisita bajo su lengua.

Si… su adorada princesa era un completo oasis para cada uno de sus sentidos. No había ninguno que ella no estremeciera.

_**-**_

_**Tu experiencia primera…**_

_**El despertar de tu carne,**_

_**-**_

**-Amor por favor... ahhhhhhhhh –**rogó Serena nuevamente.

Él dejó de acariciarla y de atormentar su pecho.

La miró a los ojos y con sus manos separó los muslos de Serena. Ella sonrió con alegría, pero él la miro nuevamente con malicia.

**-No habrás pensado que ya terminó tu castigo.**

Y en contra de su súplica, el muy abusivo se acomodó entre sus muslos y se presionó superficialmente en su sexo. Ambos no pararon de suspirar y poco a poco cada ronco y jadeante suspiro se transformó en un decadente gemido. Darien se frotó en ella cada vez más impetuosamente.

Era tan tremendamente erótico estar así con él. Sentir el aliento del otro en sus bocas mientras ambos gemían.

Finalmente Serena llegó a su límite. Así que utilizó parte de sus infalibles armas para incitar a Darien a pasar… a la siguiente etapa. Con suma sensualidad envolvió sus piernas firmemente alrededor de Darien y comenzó a lamerle el cuello.

–**Por favor Darien… ya no puedo más -**suplicó.

Y él al fin cedió.

**-Te amo infinitamente Serena –**le confesó mirándola a los ojos.

**-No más que yo a ti, mi amor –**le respondió ella.

Terminó de hablar y él finalmente la penetró. Ambos gimieron al unísono. De una salvaje embestida Darien la lleno completamente. Se sentía tan bien dentro de ella.

_**-**_

_**Tu inocencia salvaje me la he bebido yo…**_

_**Me la he bebido yo.**_

_**-**_

Poco a poco, los movimientos lentos y pausados comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos… más intensos… más placenteros.

Serena acomodó nuevamente sus piernas y las mantuvo presionadas más firmemente alrededor de Darien. Animándolo a embestirla más fuerte… quería sentirlo en toda su extensión.

Darien consintió a su hermosa princesa y la embistió cada vez más rápido. Con mayor fiereza. A ella le gustaba provocarlo, pero a él le gustaba mucho más complacerla.

En un ágil movimiento cambiaron de posiciones y ahora era ella la que lo montaba a horcajadas.

Él apoyo sus manos en el trasero de Serena para ayudarla a llevar el ritmo. Se veía tan hermosa encima de él.

Serena por su parte se sentía tan deseada, tan hermosa… tan mujer con él. Lentamente llevo su mano derecha al pecho de Darien, se apoyó simbólicamente en su corazón. Desde ahí le enviaba tiernos besos. Luego con su mano izquierda acomodaba sutilmente su largo cabello sobre su pecho izquierdo. A cada embestía tomaba delicadamente su pelo y lo tiraba. Al rato le sonreía a Darien, ladeaba la cabeza sensualmente de un lado a otro y le guiñaba un ojo.

Darien amaba cada uno de sus coquetos actos. Él había tenido varias mujeres antes, pero ninguna era tan delicada, coqueta y sensual como era Serena. Para ella en cambio, Darien había sido el único hombre en su vida… y él agradecía cada día de su vida semejante dicha.

El sólo recordar la primera vez que ÉL la hizo mujer le traía una sonrisa. Dos años atrás cuando ella sólo tenía 16. Toda inocente, inexperta y temblorosa le había pedido que le haga el amor. Aún recordaba lo mucho que le costó separarle las piernas… tuvo que distraerla de una y mil maneras para que lo dejara acomodarse en sus muslos. Hacer el amor con ella por primera vez había sido maravilloso.

Y él al terminar de hacerlo, supo que quería compartir cada día de su vida con ella. Lo más curioso es que mientras ella, al terminar de hacer el amor, se acurrucó en su regazo y lo llenó de besos. Él lloró. La ternura y el amor de su princesa lo emocionaron hasta las lágrimas.

_**-**_

_**¡¡Me la he bebido yo!!**_

_**¡¡Fuiste mía!! §.-.§.-.§**_

_**-**_

Y mirarla ahora, montarlo fieramente, se le hinchó el corazón de amor. SU Serena… al fin Sería para siempre de él. Ni el maldito de Black, ni el arrastrado de Kuo podrían quitársela. Al fin cumpliría su sueño y ella sería para siempre su esposa.

Era condenadamente afortunado.

**-Ahhh… -**suspiró ella jadeante.

Ya ambos estaban llegando al orgasmo. Darien se apresuró a ayudarla. La encontró en cada movimiento… llenándola cada vez más profundo. Ella se movió más frenéticamente sobre él para encontrarse con sus embestidas. Finalmente culminaron juntos. Gimiendo sus nombres con la voz completamente ronca y jadeante. Serena se movió despacio para prologar un poco más su placentero orgasmo. Se acostó sobre el pecho de Darien y él la envolvió en sus brazos.

Mientras regulaban sus respiraciones y su acelerado corazón, él le acarició dulcemente la espalda.

**-Cielos Darien… eso estuvo alucinante, juro que ví estrellas –**confesó Serena ahora acurrucada en su pecho, mientras él la besaba en la frente.

**-Ni que lo digas… vaya que se notó el mes que estuvimos separados –**contestó Darien riendo a causa de los besos que Serena le daba.

**-Nunca más Serena, nunca más vamos a volver a separarnos. Desde ahora en adelante, a donde yo vaya tú iras conmigo. Y a donde tú vayas yo te seguiré –**le aseguró abrazándola cariñosamente.

Serena se apartó un poco de él y lo miró risueña.

**-Y si yo no quiero ir a todas partes contigo –**lo molestó.

**-…te aguantas –**sentenció él seria y lentamente. Volvió a abrazarla ahora con mayor posesividad.

Serena se deslizó cuidadosamente, con él aún dentro de ella, hasta llegar a su rostro. Lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla y de a poco se acercó a su oído.

**-Lo más probable es que más tarde me arrepienta de confesarte esto, pero no me resisto -**hizo una breve pausa-** no sabes lo sexy que te ves cuando te pones celoso… mi tirano.**

Darien sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, abrazados amorosamente. Mimándose el uno al otro. Serena lo besaba cada vez que podía y él la castigaba de vuelta con otro beso por asaltarlo desprevenido. Siempre era lo mismo entre los dos. Terminaban de hacer el amor y el combate de besos era lo que seguía. Darien aún estaba dentro de ella… cuánto amaba estar así con su princesa. El sentirla suya no se comparaba con nada. Era una alegría tan grande que lo embargaba por completo.

Serena estaba igual de contenta que él. Lo extrañó tanto… el mes se le hizo eterno. Lo único que quería era sentirlo así junto a ella. Su príncipe la hacía sentir tan amada… tan protegida. Sonrió dichosa mientras acariciaba su pecho tiernamente. Hasta que sintió que su campeón estaba nuevamente listo para la batalla. Lo miró y su mirada maliciosa le indicó que estaba en lo cierto.

Sonrió coqueta.

**-Umm… ¿vale otro? –**le preguntó mirando al sur de sus cuerpos donde se mantenían unidos.

–**Ya sabes mi amor… te ganaste el palito premiado –**respondió él entre risas.

**-Que bueno, no sabes cuanto odio los **_**siga participando **_**–**contestó Serena de vuelta. Mientras él giraba su cuerpo y quedaba sobre ella.

Se volvieron amar nuevamente… una y otra vez. Cada vez que Darien planeaba irse Serena le hacia un puchero. Él la miraba derrotado y le decía _"ok, pero sólo un ratito más". _Lo malo es que el ratito cada vez era más l-a-r-g-o. Sin poder prevenirlo cedieron al sueño, el cansancio y el impetuoso ejercicio, desgastó el cuerpo de ambos y se rindieron ante Morfeo.

Dormían placidamente acurrucados con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados. Disfrutando inconscientemente de la compañía del otro. Hasta que unos inoportunos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron a ambos.

**-Serena mi amor despierta –**gritó Kenji del otro extremo de la puerta.

Serena de a poco se fue desperezando.

Notó que el amanecer había pasado hace rato, ya que el cielo estaba muy claro… deberían de ser pasados las 10 de la mañana.

Escuchó que su padre la llamaba.

Y se dio cuenta de ella y Darien estaban desnudos en su cama…

¡¡Mierda!!

Temblando movió a Darien. El pobre estaba pálido e inmóvil a su lado.

**-Darien –**le susurró ella asustada. Pero él no reaccionaba. Lo volvió a mover y él de nuevo seguía igual**–. Darien reacciona –**le susurró al tiempo que le daba _una poco grata _cachetada.

**-Serena –**volvió a gritar más fuerte Kenji**- tan dormilona que eres…¡¡despierta!! –**continuó su padre.

Serena dio gracias al cielo haber cerrado con seguro su puerta. A su familia no le extrañaba que ella se encerrara en su cuarto. Desde que empezó a desarrollarse como mujer y usaba ligeros camisones para dormir, su familia comprendió que ella necesitaba su privacidad.

Estaba nerviosa, pensaba rápidamente en como salir de esta y no morir en el intento. Encontró la mirada de Darien… y él la miró acusatoriamente mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

**-Serena si no abres… ¡derribo esta puerta! –**insistió su padre.

Continuará...

* * *

Canción **"Lo mejor de tu vida"** de **Alexander Pires**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿les gustó la miel?**

Esta semana si que he estado aplicada!!.. me mande 4 actualizaciones al hilo!!... pero ustedes lo merecen me motivan día a día... muchas gracias por su apoyo en este mi pequeño minific!!...

Las invito a seguir leyendo mis Historias y las invito a leer mis nuevos estrenos, que son fic más largos..."**Seductora en Serie"** y **"Mala Conducta"...** diganme que tal les parecieron las historias... ¿vale?!.. saben que sus comentarios siempre sirven para mejorar!!.

**Pss:** uy amiga!!...¿como te deje?... supongo que ahora si que quedaste OoOoO, mi inocente amiga Samy... tan ingenua para algunas cosas..jajja..cuidate mucho..te kiero mil y comenta bonito!!

**Castidad:** mi amiga calenturienta... como ves te consentí y relate cada una de las cosas que querías saber... hasta la canción que busque... quedo de lo mas a'doc. jijiji. bueno cuidate y espero que el lemon te gustara..muakk!!

**Cosita Rica:** oye el fic no es para tanto ¿ó si?...jiji... bueno ahora como verás el que quizas no vuelva a caminar va a ser el pobre de mamochan después de que Kenji lo agarre!!..pobrecito!!

**Jaz021:** pobre de ti, pero no te preocupes cuando tu viejop vuleva te desquitas como Sere... total tu amorcito va volver...acumuladito de cariño!!...jijiji.

**Tris chiba:** si tanto tiempo estando lejos...pobre mamo!!, pero vaya que fue bien recompensado por Sere!!..mira que calladito se lo tenia la princesa... que picarona!!

**Seretsu:** ohh, si a mi como verás me gustan los lemon bastante gráficos, pero siempre con amor!!... eso de la violencia o cuando caen en lo vulgar no me gusta!!... Mi mamochan no tiene sexo!!..el sólo hace el amor!!...es tan lindo!!

**annyfansailormoon:** ya viste Darien no se perdió su regalito..¿Quién podría resistirse a semejante regalo de Sere?...jajja, claro que al pobre queizas le cueste caro haberse olvidado de Kenji...jijiji... cierto que los tortolitos son de lo más rómanticos!!... en ellos fluye el amorrrrrr. cuidate... muakkk!!

**Kira moonx Karlata:** si Sere y Darien son de lo más tiernos!!... derrochan miel... y ves, no me demore tanto en actualizar!!... gracias por comentar...muakkk!!..

**Isis Janet:** si actualice pronto este chap!!... y vaya que volví cargada de amor!!.. gracias por comentar!!

**Ydiel:** que bueno que te guste el minific... ohh, cuanto me emociona que el fic les guste!!.. cuidate y muchos cariños para ti!!

**Sandra:** Amiga, gracias por tu apoyo. no tarde en actualizar... y así espero continuar... cuidate mucho y espero verte en el msn...muakk!!

**Astarte chiba:** ya nos les debo el lemon...lero, lero...¿Te gustó?...espero que sí..cuidate mucho picarona!!besitos y muchos cariños!!

**Miara Makisan:** jajaj, si que mala soy...y eso que aún no saco a relucir mi parte más mala. - risa maliciosa - pero aqui esta lo que querían..cuidate y gracias por comentar... cariños hermosa!!

**Eclipse:** pobrecitos... se ejercitaron tanto que pasaron de largo... hasta que los desperto Kenji!!... yo no quisiera estar en lugar de Serena... ni mucho menos en los de Darien!!..pobrecito!!

**Anahy:** jajja y le seguí ¿Te gusto?... vayan que se ejercitaron los dos tortolitos!!... que picarona Sere!!.

**Elizabeth Chiba:** mi Eli, leyendo en el trabajo... por eso el rendimiento laboral ha bajado tanto!!...jajaj... no mentira es broma...jijiji... y si te pregunta tú jefe por que te ries muestrale el chap...¿ le gustaran los lemon?..jaja.. yo creo que sí, es hombre...o sea ... caliente por naturaleza!!.. cuidate linda y te veo en el msn!!

**Serenity chiva:** actualice todas las historias así que ponte a leer señorita ansiosa!! cariños... bye!!

**Andy-deep-chiba**: amiga... tan golosa que me saliste...picarona!!... cuidate mucho y espero que este chap te guste!!..te kiero mil!! bye..

**Hoshiharu:** si que mala que soy...lo separo en mes de Sere, pero ve como lo recompenso... ahora solo espero que Kenji los deje llegar a ser señora y señor Shields... muak!!

**Usagyisis:** que amorosa que eres, ojalá pronto nos conoscamos...que linda que eres!!. gracias por tu coment y espero que te guste este chap... besitos y cuidate mucho!!

**Jenny sol:** mi niña picarona!!.. ya viste lo que paso y dime ¿qué tal?..espero que sí..cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review... muak!!.

• § • **Pamela **• § •

**§ Kaoly §**


	3. Chapter 3

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: ¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**x**

§•§• **MUY FELIZ "SAN CALENTIN" ¡¡MI AMOR!! **• §•§

**S&D**

**X**

-

• § • _**Ella sabe darse toda en un instante…  
Derretir con la mirada un corazón,**_

**_-_**

Serena pensó y pensó, hasta que finalmente consiguió la manera de salir de esta, airosa.

–**Ya papá no grites me duele la cabeza, de inmediato te abro **–bajó el tono de su voz y miró a su pálido novio**– Darien escóndete bajo la cama –**le susurró al tiempo que escondía todas las prendas que evidenciaban la presencia del _intruso… _

**-Serena te has vuelto kamikaze, tu padre se va a dar cuenta de que estoy bajo tu cama… es un lugar un tanto ¿obvio? –**sentenció en un tono de voz, apenas audible, mientras se vestía con la única prenda que tenía tiempo de ponerse… su bóxer.

Serena lo miró ofendida terminando de ponerse la inocente camisola de algodón rosa, que hacia juego con la bata, que desde ayer quedó en el piso.

–**Las cosas obvias, amor, muchas veces… son las menos perceptibles.**

Por lo menos, así lo creía ella, pensó en esconderlo en su gran closet, pero ahí no cabía ni medio alfiler. En el baño lo podría ver su papá. Sacarlo en bóxer por la ventana… tampoco, del jardín al segundo piso, había al menos 5 metros de altura y ella no pretendía quebrarles los huesos a su futuro esposo.

Además, su cama tenía un delicado faldón, desde el colchón hasta el suelo, que lo ocultaban perfectamente, sólo rogaba al cielo que su padre no notara la presencia de Darien.

_**-**_

_**Ella es fuego… que se siente,  
En mis labios, cuando hacemos el amor,**_

_**-**_

Darien finalmente, y como siempre, terminó por hacerle caso y ocultarse bajo la cama. Serena se aseguró de que el faldón de su cama estuviera en su sitio. Luego inspeccionó toda su habitación en rastros de algo que pudieran delatarla a ella y a Darien… no había nada. Rápidamente acomodó un poco la cama… y presiono el glade toque – aromatizador de ambientes – que se encontraba en su pared, por si las moscas, en cosa de segundo todo su habitación olía a fresas.

Con los nervios de punta, se dirigió a la puerta y le abrió a su padre.

–**Buenos días papi –**le sonrió un tanto ¿Miedosa?

-**Buenos días princesa, tanto que demorabas en abrir… ya me estaba preocupando –**dijo su padre al tiempo que le besaba la frente**–. ¿Te sientes bien mi amor… estas pálida? –**volvió a insistir.

Serena no podía controlar sus nervios, casi temblaba.

–**Ehh, más a menos pá… lo que pasa es que me llegó mi período y los primeros días siempre me siento así –** uff, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, durante sus períodos se sentía así, claro que ahora le faltaban como dos semanas para andar en esos días.

_**-**_

_**Es una aventura andar bajo su blusa,  
Poco a poco acariciar… toda su piel.**_

_**-**_

**-Acuéstate entonces –**le dijo Kenji incitándola a acostarse, Serena más pálida aún, le hizo caso y se acostó en su cama, mirando con recelo a su padre que se sentaba a su lado.

**-¿Tomaste algo? si quieres no viajo y me quedo a acompañarte dulzura…**

-… **ehh, no papi, no te preocupes… además ya me tomé unas pastillas, al rato se me pasan todas las molestias. Siempre es así, ya no te angusties. Además, mi mamá te mata si no llegas –**se apresuró a convencerlo.

Lo último que buscaba era que su padre se quedara a _cuidarla_… con Darien bajo su cama.

Kenji sólo la miró y asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-**¿Y Darien? –**preguntó y Serena de inmediato se tensó y se atoró con su saliva.

**-¿Qué pasa con Darien? –**se hizo la desentendida.

Cielos, si así estaba ella, como estaría su novio… cuya vida corría peligro.

Kenji le envió una mirada dubitativa.

–**Nada, sólo quiero saber como van las cosas entre ustedes ¿Cómo te trata mi amor?**

-**Ahh, no sé papi** –hizo una pausa y más aliviada se acurrucó en su regazo**–. Darien es tan ingrato… mira la hora que es y ni siquiera me ha llamado o enviado un mísero mensaje al celular. Lo más seguro es que se ande divirtiendo con algunos de sus amigos, tal vez ya no me quiera –**le dijó acongojada, riendo para sus adentros, su intención era distender un poco el ambiente, pero sabía que Darien más tarde le cobraría esto… y ella gozaría el castigo.

_**-**_

_**Es un sueño… darle un beso,  
Ella sabe que me tiene a su merced,**_

_**-**_

**-Tendré que hablar seriamente con él a mi regreso… como se atreve a hacer sufrir a mi princesa -**determinó Kenji acariciándole la mejilla**– quizás lo mejor es que termines con él y comiences a hacerle caso a Diamante o a ese chico… Seiya, ellos siempre se han desvivido en atenciones contigo –**le señaló cariñosamente, como si ella fuese una nenita.

Serena le sonrió de vuelta.

–**Bueno, primero voy a esperar a hablar con Darien… aún sigue siendo mi novio y sólo si él decide dejar de serlo, comenzaré a pensar en Seiya o en Diamante. Siendo honestos, ambos son bastante atractivos y excelentes partidos… te prometo tenerlo en mente –**aseguró, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Pobre Darien, debía de estar colérico bajo su cama.

**-No, yo creo que lo mejor es que termines con él –**insistió Kenji con total convicción.

**-Papá ya no seas tan radical… quizás esta angustia, sea una exageración de mi parte. Ya sabes que en estos días las mujeres andamos más sensibles de lo normal –**lo miró tiernamente a los ojos**– además, tú me tienes muy consentida… tal vez en mi afán acaparador, este asfixiando a Darien, lo que pasa es yo quiero tenerlo todo el tiempo a mi lado.**

-**Ahí mi amor, eres tan inocente –**le susurró Kenji cariñosamente.

_¿Ella inocente? pobre Kenji, el único inocente en todo esto era él… _pensó Darien.

Serena hace años dejo de ser inocente, el verdugo… él.

Pero bueno, su padre no tenía porque saberlo. Y a ella le encantaba que así fuera. Lo último que deseaba era romperle las ilusiones a su amoroso papi.

_**-**_

_**Mi corazón es suyo… me siento suyo,  
Daría la vida por volverla a ver,**_

_**-**_

**-Papá… ya no pierdas más tu tiempo, mamá ya debe estar esperándote –**le advirtió en tono divertido besándole la mejilla.

–**Si tienes razón… tu mamá suele ser algo impaciente –**sonrió medio temeroso y volvió a mirarla**–. ¿Segura que estarás bien?**

**-Si papá, pierde cuidado… de hecho ya me siento mejor –**salió de la cama y lo tomó de la mano**– vamos yo te acompaño a la salida. **

Kenji se levantó y aceptó su ofrecimiento.

-**¿Cuándo volverán? –**le preguntó Serena en la salida de su puerta mientras Kenji tomaba una pequeña maleta, que estaba en la entrada de su cuarto.

**-Lo más probable es que regresemos mañana en la tarde –**le respondió.

Serena lo acompañó hasta el jardín. Le volvió a asegurar que se sentía mejor y que más tarde se iría a quedar con su amiga Lita. De paso le pidió a su papá, que por cualquier cosa, la llamaran preferentemente a su teléfono móvil. Se quedó varios minutos mirando como su padre se marchaba, asegurándose de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos… como para volver a sorprenderla. En cosa de segundos, cerró la puerta y activó la alarma, y se apresuró a subir las escaleras y regresar a su cuarto.

_**-**_

_**Quién iba imaginarlo… Yo convertido,**_

_**En un capricho de su desnudez,**_

_**-**_

El pobre de Darien aún se mantenía escondido bajo su cama. Sin poder evitarlo, se recostó en el piso y levantó el faldón.

–**Amor ya puedes salir… mi papá esta lo suficientemente lejos como para molestarnos. Ahora sí, estamos completamente solos –**le sonrió, pero él no parecía de lo más conforme, lentamente fue saliendo de su, improvisado escondite, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

Serena de inmediato comprendió que estaba enojado, no era para menos, él jamás había estado envuelto en este tipo de situaciones, un tanto bochornosas. Además, ella con sus oportunos comentarios no hizo más que desprestigiarlo frente a Kenji. Su intención jamás fue esa, pero al parecer Darien no lo sintió del mismo modo.

_**-**_

_**No hay nadie como ella… tan dulce… tan bella, **_

_**Me juego la vida por ella,**_

_**-**_

**-Pobre Kenji –**fueron las escuetas y serias palabras que finalmente Darien se atrevió a pronunciar.

**-¿Por qué lo dices amor? –**preguntó Serena acercándose a él buscando su mirada.

Trató de sonar lo más amorosa posible, a fin de apaciguar su molestia, pero por el tono que él utilizó al decir sus lacónicas palabras, no tardó en intuir que su considerable enojo, no había disminuido ni un poquito.

Darien de un movimiento encontró su mirada y la miró con una clara expresión de incredulidad.

-**No puedo creer que tu padre aún te vea como una casta y diáfana nenita.**

Serena meditó y sopesó un poco sus palabras, el tono de voz de su novio fue tan imparcial, que no logró descifrar si su intención fue ofenderla o meramente revelarle su asombro.

–**No entiendo tu sorpresa -**le confesó inspeccionando su rostro, ahora ella comenzaba a molestarse.

**-Deberías… -**incitó Darien ahora más tranquilo**– o sea… tú de Santa no tienes nada y de virgen ni la sombra –**dijo divertido a escasos centímetros de ella.

**-Ohhh, insolente… –**reclamó Serena cuando reaccionó**–. Así tratas a tu futura esposa, sinvergüenza. Además, te recuerdo… corruptor de menores, que quien me robó mi inocencia fuiste tú –**acortó la distancia entre ellos y de un movimiento lo tiró a su cama con ella encima**–. Yo que tú… ruego para que mi papá jamás se entere de cómo has profanado a su santa nenita –**le advirtió divertida y luego siguió**–: Si el pobre Kenji supiera cuanto has mancillado mi honra, lo más probable es que te mata -**fingió haciéndose la víctima.

_**-**_

_**No hay nadie como ella… es fuego que quema,  
Estoy que me muero por ella,**_

_**-**_

Darien inconscientemente se encogió de dolor de sólo pensar que eso pasara.

**-Y** **tú infame, en vez de congraciarme con tu padre, me desprestigias.**

**-Amor no te preocupes, cuando mi papá vea lo feliz que me siento con nuestro casamiento, olvidará todo esto** –se quitó la bata y comenzó a besar su mejilla–** yo sé como convencer a mi papi… ya no exageres.**

Ni que se lo digiera, él mismo sabía lo manipuladora que era esa carita de ángel. Lo bueno es que ahora él podría ir acumulando experiencia, para el día de mañana, no ser engañado de la misma forma por sus futuras hijas. Él no esperaba ser un pollerudo... aunque con Serena no lo estaba consiguiendo.

_**-**_

_**Ella no es como las otras que dejaron…  
Cicatrizas de amargura y de dolor,**_

_**-**_

**-No tan rápido señorita** –recalcó la última palabra mientras la alejaba un poco su cuerpo que ya reaccionaba ante su toque-** que hay con eso de los atractivos y excelentes partidos** –ironizó celoso rodando en la cama y quedando sobre ella–.** Anda, no te hagas la desentendida –**insistió.

**-Amor sólo bromeaba, sabes que a mí sólo me importas tú** –le aseguró coqueta.

**-No estoy tan seguro** –confesó él alejándose de ella para sentarse en el centro de la cama.

Serena lo imitó y sentó frente a él.

-**Darien yo sólo te amo a ti, jamás pongas eso en duda. Pero bueno, hay que reconocer que tanto Diamante como Seiya son bastante atractivos y esas manos grandes son promesa segura de que…**

**-¡Serena! No vas por buen camino, debo informarte** –gruño él al ver el rumbo de la confesión de SU casi esposa, que sólo sonreía.

**-Pero Darien no te enojes, mi curiosidad es normal… yo sólo te conozco a ti** –dijo sin quitar la vista de sus bóxer y él no tardó en captar el subliminal mensaje.

**-Hasta ahora no te oído quejarte por eso** –afirmó con engreída presunción.

**-Debes estar bien sordo entonces, ya que soy bastante ruidosa a la hora de quejarme** –le guiñó un ojo.

**-No me refiero a eso… mente morbosa –**aclaró él contagiándose con el humor de Serena.

_**-**_

_**Vino ella y con ternura…  
Otra vez me hizo creer en el amor,**_

_**-**_

Pasaron minutos y Darien continuó con la pose de indignado y ofendido, hasta que Serena no aguantó más y se trepó nuevamente sobre él y quedó a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna.

–**Ya Darien… no sigas molesto conmigo **–le rogó cariñosa a centímetros de su boca**.**

**-¿De verdad no sientes nada por ellos? –**se sinceró Darien mirándola a los ojos

**-De verdad amor… los chicos podrán ser muy atractivos y todo, pero estando con ellos no siento absolutamente nada, en cambio contigo todo es distinto, tu sola presencia me estremece por completo, con sólo besar tu boca me siento extasiada con tu sabor, sólo tus caricias me hacen desear con urgencia más de ti… mi vida -**le dijó ella con tal convicción que logró conmoverlo.

Y fue totalmente honesta, cada una de sus palabras no revelaban más que la verdad de su corazón. Si bien en más de una oportunidad encontró atractivo a un chico, jamás ninguno de ellos consiguió estremecerla de la manera en que Darien lo hacía. Sólo él despertaba esa necesidad de sentirlo piel a piel junto a ella. En ningún lugar se sentía más protegida que en sus brazos. Pero sobretodo, sólo con él se sentía infinitamente amada… cuando hacían el amor.

_**-**_

_**Mi corazón es suyo… me siento suyo,  
Daría la vida por volverla a ver,**_

_**-**_

**-Te amo dulzura…**

**-Y yo te amo más mi amor** –le aseguró Serena, y antes de que él pudiera discrepar su afirmación lo besó.

Desde la última vez que hicieron el amor que no se besaban, y ya necesitaba la pasión y dulzura de sus labios, suspiró dentro de la boca de Darien cuando él profundizó el beso y con total maestría comenzó a acariciarla… definitivamente nada la complacía más que las manos de Darien explorando su cuerpo.

Él en cambio, se sentía perdido en el oasis de pasión que Serena derrochaba, nada en el mundo se asemejaría jamás a la dulzura de sus gestos, a la desbordada alegría de su cautivante sonrisa, ni mucho menos a la deliciosa calidez de su cuerpo cuando él la acariciaba.

Si ella se sentía totalmente protegida en sus brazos, él se sentía aún más dichoso, en la paz del vaivén de sus pechos, que evidenciaban ese agitado corazón… que sólo pertenecía a él.

_**-**_

_**Quien iba imaginarlo…  
Yo convertido… en un capricho de su desnudez**_

_**-**_

Al finalizar el beso, Darien intentó retomar su postura de fingida indignación.

–**De todos modos no pienso sucumbir tan luego ante ti, me has hecho pasar el susto de mi vida y me dejaste como un ingrato frente a tu padre –**recriminó con determinación**.**

Serena le sonrió con malicia y se apartó de él, manteniendo su pose coqueta y sin dejar de presionarse, superficialmente, sobre el lobo bajo su bóxer, se quitó la camisola de algodón de un tiron y ante su absorta mirada quedo como al principio… desnuda.

Volvió a frotarse sobre él, pero ahora con mayor frenesí sin dejar de mirarlo con lujuria.

**-Yo creo amor que ya sucumbiste… o por lo menos cierta parte de tu cuerpo ya lo hizo por ti –**le susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Darien de inmediato echó un vistazo a su, ya notable erección, totalmente indignado.

**-Maldito traidor… no puedes hacerte de rogar un poco más –**reprendió a su miembro, que poco a poco, evidenciaba su presencia bajo el bóxer negro.

Serena sólo sonrió divertida ante la peculiar discusión de su novio.

–**Ya no seas así Darien… puedo asegurarte que tú no tardas en rendirte ante mi amor –**acercándose a él, con el deseo a flor de piel, volvió a besarlo, pero ahora con una desbordada pasión que Darien no tardó en corresponder.

**-Soy tan fácil –**admitió él antes de volver a besarla.

_**-**_

_**No hay nadie como ella… tan dulce… tan bella,  
Me juego la vida por ella,**_

_**-**_

**-Sabes amor –**le dijó Serena entre suspiros cuando él abandono su boca y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

**-Ummm –**fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de él.

**-En San Valentín comprendí que un día no es suficiente para amarnos –**pausó jadeante por los mimos de Darien y volvió a hablar**-: Así que me alié con un nuevo Santo… al que podremos celebrar todo el año –**dijó con dificultad.

**-Si ¿cuál? –**preguntó él con cierta indeferencia, cuando abandonó su cuello para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

**-San Calentín –**balbuceó ella jadeante.

Él de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró perplejo.

**-¿San qué…?**

**-San Calentín mi amor… -**le respondió ella de lo más normal.

Serena solía tener cada ocurrencia, siempre lo sorprendía.

-**¿Qué religión profesas mi amor? –**preguntó divertido

**-Hasta hace poco era agnóstica, pero ahora te adoro a ti con suprema veneración.**

**-Umm, eso me encanta –**afirmó él embelesado con la ternura de sus gestos y su deslumbrante desnudez.

Antes de que él volviera a acorralarla con su cuerpo ella lo esquivó con agilidad.

–**Si quieres tratar conmigo, ya sabes que tenemos que estar en igualdad de condiciones… conmigo no funcionan los privilegios –**le advirtió con fingida molestia señalando el bóxer que lo cubría injustamente**–. Además, con eso puesto no puedo presentarte a mi ducha… que se muere por conocerte –**le contó mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

Darien no demoró nada en quitarse el molesto estorbo y antes de que ella reaccionara, la capturó en sus fuertes brazos y se dirigió al baño.

**-¡¡Prepárese Señora ducha!!… que hay un Santo que celebrar –**gritó divertido para después besar a la rubia que llevaba en sus brazos.

Poco a poco, volvieron a entregarse a ese mágico amor que desde el primer día nació entre ellos. Disfrutando de la deliciosa dicha que los embargaba a ambos cuando hacían el amor. Y degustando, sólo un poco, de lo que pronto sería su vida juntos… ¡¡una eterna luna de miel!!

_**-**_

_**No hay nadie como ella… es fuego que quema,  
Estoy que me muero… por ella. **__• § • §_

_-_

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**• _**FIN **_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**•

* * *

_Canción: **No hay nadie como ella.** De:** Marc Antony**_.

* * *

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**• Desde Valdivia... con mucho amor!!**»-(¯v´¯)-»**• _**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Si al fin este minific llegó a su término. No pueden quejarse, desde un principio les dije que sería sólo un minific de a lo mucho 3 chap. Fue una loca idea que de un momento se me vino a la mente y bueno este fue el resultado… sólo espero que les haya gustado. De todos modos puedo asegurarles que como este seguirán habiendo muchos más!!

Ahora quiero darles ciertos avisos, que son necesario comentar…

**1º **El weekend pasado, el tarupido de mi hermano, logró averiguar mi contraseña de ff, algo que no fue muy difícil ya que yo, la muy inteligente, puse mi nombre como clave… seré estupida!!. Al principio, no me di cuenta de aquello, hasta que él mismo me confesó su gracia… cuando le pregunte por que lo hizo, solo me dijo que le pareció gracioso borrarme la historia con más chaps. Bendito cretino, lo insólito de esto es que lo que me dijo es cierto… el muy idiota tiene 12 años y ya mide casi 1.80, pero tiene la madurez mental de un perro!!... umm, acabo de ofender a mis perritos… sorry Master y Terry!!

Lo peor de todo es que de "Como yo se amar" sólo tengo respaldado el 1º chap, que hace poco reedite y los 2º últimos chap… de modo que hago un llamado de utilidad publica… si alguien tiene por esas casualidades de la vida el respaldo de la historia, agradecería que me lo envíen a mi correo, así más adelante, quizás pueda volver a publicar la historia reeditada. De todos modos, a quienes se quedaron intrigadas y no leyeron el final de la historia, háganmelo saber a mi mail o por un review y yo les envió el final de la historia a su correo OK?... y bueno a las nunca leyeron el fic… no se perdieron de mucho.

Lo importante es que ya cambie mi contraseña por una palabra en francés y con números, así que esto no vuelve a pasar!!… a menos que el hacker en potencia de mi casa entre sin ella a ff. Pero no creo que le queden muchas ganas de hacerlo luego del correctivo que le dí.

**2º **esta semana como habrán notado, realice la actualización y final de **"Muy feliz San Calentín",** y además, publique el oneshot **"Un ángel en mi vida"...** a lo mejor mañana actualizó **"Mala Conducta". T**odo depende de ustedes, no quiero empacharlas con tanta actualización.

La próxima semana estará la actualización de **"Seductora en Serie"** y además como regalo publicaré dos oneshot que hace poco se me vinieron a la mente… uno se llama **"Reminiscencias"** y el otro es** "Pasión al primer flechazo"**…

De todos modos, me he dado cuenta de que la creación de oneshot es más fácil, que la de los fic, por lo menos así me pasa a mí… así que no se sorprendan si más adelante sigo publicando oneshot. Me comen las manos por publicar otros fic que tengo en el tintero, pero mientras no termine los dos fic, que por ahora me mantienen ocupada, no creo hacerlo… no quiero que me pase eso de que él que mucho abarca… poco aprieta… ó algo así, para los dichos tengo la misma habilidad ilógica de Mina… I' m sorry!!

**3º **Acabo de modificar mi profile, y aunque suene algo autoreferente, me hice una entrevista y la deje ahí, a ver si comparten algunos de mis extraños gustos… muchas veces en el msn, se nos pasan por alto y a mí me gusta conocer los gustos de cada una de ustedes… para ver las cosas que tenemos en común... ehhh!!

En fin espero que no se me haya olvidado nada… nuevamente muchas gracias a todos los que se dan la molestia de leerme y en especial a aquellos que siguen cada una de mis historias…

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Blac.: **niña por dios!!... ya te veo en el himalaya en ropa interior... quizás a quien te conquitas!!... yo creo que no soy mala... lo que pasa es que al parecer ambas somos algo... golosas... jiji... bueno ya viste que kenji no se enteró de nada... pobre iluso.. tú papá es como él??... el mío no... buaa... suele ser tan perceptivo y tan inoportuno!! en fin... cuidate y no te me andes paseando en paños menores!!

**lu:** Si con un Darien así de sexy... como es mamochan... todas queremos unos igualito a él... lástima que los de su tipo escaseen... que injusta es la vida!!... pero bueno pese a todo lo tenemos a él, para no echarnos a morir... cuidates... besotes!!

**JennySol: **Ohh, jenny eres tan amorosa. como dicen ustesdes Sos un amor!!.. que alegría que te gusten mis fic, prometo seguir esforzandome para no desilusionarte. que bueno que coincidas conmigo con mis fic preferidos... ya sabes... lo bueno hay que recomendarlo e incentivarlo para que las chicas sigan escribiendo. ¿De que parte de Argentina eres?... no te ha llegado la ceniza del volcán??... espero que no. Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y por tus ánimos... muak!!

**pss:** Samy I miss you... s.o.s. ¿Dondé estas?... jajaj, no mentira la que se desapareció fui yo, ya sabes de repente suelo ir por hay..jiji, espero encontrarme luego contigo, de verdad te extraño mucho!! mi coscolina de mi corazón. recien me metí al msn y no te encontre, ójala más tarde nos pillemos... y ya no estes triste por ese chabann... si el muy cretino te sigue haciendo sufrir, mejor mandalo a la m... bueno tú ya sabes!!... te kiero mil!!

**anahy:** Gracias any, por tus lindas palabras, ójala este chap te haya gustado y mis otras historias tambien... de todos modos los otros fic, ya comenzaran a tomar forma pronto... ya verás... esto no será nada comparado con ellos!! te me cuidas!! bye.

**jaz021:** ¿y como te fue con tu viejito?... supongo que ya llegó bien acumuladito!! y tú toda sexy ya le estrujaste hasta los huesos...jijii... abusiva!! pobre hombre... pudo caminar luego de tu ardiente recibimiento?? me quedare, por ahora, con la duda... cuidate mucho y gracias por comentar reina!!

**hoshiharu:** Señorita a usted la he buscado todo el tiempo, el otro día busque en tu profile tu mail y no estaba, yo te envie mi mail a tu correo por medio de un review, pero parece que no te llego... de todos modos mi mail esta en mi profile... agregalo tú... ahi nos hablamos por el msn y yo te ayudo en lo que quieras feliz de la vida. ahh, y muchas gracias por leerme, no sabés cuanto me halaga que te hayas quedado hasta tarde leyendo. Además tú eres de las que ha estado conmigo desde el principio... de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!

**blacklaide:** Que bueno que este fic te haya gustado... eso significa mucho para mí, de verdad. Los otros fic recien estan comenzando, ya no tardan en agarrar forma y esto en comparación con lo que tengo praparado en los otros... de verdad que no es nada... asi que preparate!!... bye!!

**SAN:** Amiga, que bueno que el fic te siga gustando... como ves ya termino pero este sería sólo un minific... espero que te gusté el final... nos vemos en el msn y gracias por tu apoyo y tus constantes review... besotes!!

**isabel:** gracias por comentar mi niña rómantica... yo creo que a todas nos gusta la miel... y en exceso cuando es con Darien!!... muakk!!

**Usako Suyi:** ohh, esto si que es un honor... mi queridisima escritora favorita, tomandose la molestia de leerme... espero no haberte desilusionado... yo recién comienzo en esto... sólo espero seguir superandome día a día. Como ves he escrito harto y no me la he pasado de vaga. Y la sorpresa para cuando??... ojalá te haya ido bien en los parciales!!... te kiero mucho Suyi... y sigue escribiendo!!

**andy-deep-chiva:** Mi amiga como me fuí por ahí, tu ya te imaginars haciendo que?? jijii, no te he visto, ojala y pronto nos veamos... cuidate mucho y no explotes mucho a tú hombre... ninfomana!!... nos vemos Andy!!

**HANNIA:**Corazón el día que yo encuentre un hombre como Darien, lo encierro bajo siete llaves y conmigo dentro!! I'm Sorry... pero un especimen así se conserva para uno!!.. de todos modos no creo que tardes en encontrarte el tuyo... por ahí debe de andar... ya sabes portate mal... pasalo bien!! espero que captes el mensaje - guiño - cuidate mucho... bye!!

**annyfansailormoon: **Encanto, ya ves al picaro de Darien no le paso nada, tien una suerte... ya se quisieran todos un suegro tan iluso como Kenji!! y a mí particularmente me encanta él con más experiencia que Sere. Así fue su maestro en las artes amatorias...ehhh!! además lo importante es que estando con Sere, no voltee a ver a ninguna otra mujercita!!... gracias por leer!! besos!!

**Josie:** Mi amiga y compatriota... josie ke mal que vivas en Santiago y yo acá en Valdivia, pobre de tí aspirando día a día ese asqueroso smog!! wuacala, cuidado con andar ponceando mucho ehh!! cortemos el constante jaraneó y deja de carretiar... recuerda que los estudios son lo importante... uyy, ya parezco tu mamá. me estoy volviendo vieja!!... pero tú tienes la misma edad que yo.. así que nada de sacarmelo en cara ok??.. en fin ahí nos vemos gamberra!! jjii.. cuidate... te kiero!!

**Fan de Sailor Moon:** jajja, el pobre de Darien no tiene la culpa, si se mete en esos problemas es por la culpa de Serena que lo seduce... jijiji... y él no se hace mucho de rogar cierto??.. bueno linda, ya viste lo que pasó... menos mal que mamochan se salvo!! chaus...

**Isis Janet:** Isis, del otro día que no tenemos la oportunidad de volver a platicar un rato... tú igual eres una de las que ha estdo conmigo desde el principio... muchas gracias... y ya ves el suertudo de Darien salió sano y salvo de esta... cuidate y nos vemos luego!!

**belangel:** Que bien que estes pendiente del fic..eso significa que te gusta!! y a mí eso me hace muy felizzzzzzzz!!... así con el regalo de compromiso y ahora con la probadita de la luna de mielllllll... estos chicos no pierden el tiempo!!... cuidate mucho y espero me sigas leyendo!!

**ANGIE KOU:** Mi linda Angie.. tú si que andas más desaparecida que yo... sólo espero que estes muy bien al igual que la Ari... da señales de vida Angie.. cuidate mucho y no olvides que tu amiga Pame... desde él fin del mundo te kiere!!

**TrisChiba:** El par de pillos se salvo... Kenji estan inocente y la parejita dorada se provecha de eso... que malos..jiji.. todo sea por el gran amor y pasion que los une!!.. cuidate mucho y ponete a escribir ya te quiero seguir leyendo..ehh!! besos y muhos cariños... te me cuidas!!

Ahora si me despido agradeciendo de corazón todo su apoyo... de verdad muhas gracias!!

se despide cariñosamente...

• § • **Pamela ** • § •

**§ Kaoly §**


End file.
